


Abandoned to be Annealed

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mother salts away those that were not slain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned to be Annealed

**Author's Note:**

> Toying with pieces of the EU and the newest movie.

The red haired woman met the Jedi Master's eyes once, seeking any measure of the man's sanity. To come back to this had been enough to make her truly understand fear.

There was a slender thread of sanity, though, crushed in under grief that outstripped anything Luke had ever known before, as the funeral pyres continued to burn. She inhaled the stench of death and cremation, before turning to leave.

There were no words as she gave herself to her destiny. It was fate that some few students had not been here. There was a path set in the future, but that path would be short if she did not act.

Mara Jade took the hope to the stars, salting them away on planets to await the dawn of a new age.

That it was her own child she left to last, placing her in the hardest conditions to grow up in, was testimony to her love. Jakku would mold this daughter, even as Mara left to find the threat that made it necessary.

On a desert planet, a child waited, her memories hidden, while a mother sought vengeance for all of the children she hadn't been able to save.


End file.
